No ordinary boy
by krEMERGENCYfan
Summary: He's no ordinary boy. Life and him are at war, but his dream surrounds him. ( STORY IS IN AU! ) Requested by arllry.
1. The call

_**This story is in AU!**_

_**This was requested by arllry.**_

_**Also, In this story, Johnny's not yet a paramedic. I'm going to try to get an error finding software( whatever you want to call it.) and Have my teacher look over it really quick. **_

_**Oh and as well as the story being AU, I had to have a little fun with the walking rule-book so I made Brice,( I know, maybe not the brightest idea..) Roy's partner at the time . **_

It was a hot, sunny day in Carson. The air seemed humid and fragile. It all seemed perfect.  
Roy made his way into the locker rooms for the start of the shift.

Hopefully my partner's in a good mood..

As Roy walks into the locker room, he sees his strict partner,Craig Brice, already in his uniform and closing his locker.

" Mornin'."

"Hello, Desoto."

His partner gave a glance with a straight face and slowly walked out to the bay.

By the looks on his partner's face, He knew It was going to be a long day...  
( 15 minutes later...)

**BEEPPPP BOOOP BEEEEPPPP! Station 51, house fire . 124 Drew road , behind the highway . 124 Drew road, behind the highway**

The men rush to their vehicles. All in hopes to help the victims.

" Station 51, KMG365."

The bay door is open,immediately the squad and engine race out, turning right and heading towards the house. No one, is prepared for what is about to happen. No one will ever feel the same after this call.

Not even Craig Brice, the finest paramedic in LA county...


	2. Does his feeling tell the truth?

_**Authors note: Sorry this took so long. I would have had it up earlier, but life's been a little too rough on me. First I ended up in the ER twice, finding out my uncle had a stroke, Finding out my friend has stage 4 pancreatic cancer, and school has been so much harder considering its the end of the year. We have final exams and PARCC testing. Considering how much is happening, I may or may not have the third chapter up sorry these are short chapters. I type them on my phone so it's a lot lengthier than on this site. Enjoy ! **___

The first thing Roy saw was fields surrounding a small, wooden, home-made, house that looked otherwise old but healthy . Well, healthy if it wasn't currently burning down..

He and Brice jumped out of the squad in a dash for their turnouts and air-tanks . As quick as they jumped out of the squad, they were running towards the house at the same speed , maybe a little faster.  
If there was anyone in that house, they'd be lucky to survive...

Zooming past their captain, they made sure their air masks were snug.  
Those first steps into the house were frightening. Floor-boards creaked, Walls swayed with fire, and lights from above fell while engulfed in flames. It was a game of whack-a-mole when it came to dodging the falling lights.  
They looked around, calling for people. Hoping someone would answer.  
No replies. They heard nothing... They still frantically searched for victims.  
When they turned into the small living room, they found then. A male and a female. Both unconscious not breathing.  
Brice checked the male for a pulse. None...  
Same result for the female, no pulse...  
They knew because the fire danger was nearing, they couldn't do anything there. They had to get out of this house because even if they could save the victims, the smoke would pull them back into danger.  
Each paramedic had one of the lifeless bodies over their shoulder while running out of the building. Brice carried the male and Roy had the female.  
By the time they got out of the smoke, they saw another squad with it's paramedics just setting up base with rampart.  
Setting down the victim , Roy felt this feeling. This utter feeling that didn't feel right. He remembered seeing a small , red, toy firetruck in the living room where the man and lady were. He needed to go back.  
He told Brice and the two other paramedics what he was doing , and to his pleasure, they agreed .  
They'd nearly gotten the fire out in the front of the house, so he could quickly check.  
He ran to cap, hoping he'd understand.  
"Cap, I think there's still a boy in that house."  
"Are you sure?"  
Shaking his head, he saw the look in his captain's eyes.  
Fear.  
"Go find the boy. " He gestured Roy off towards the house.  
Running towards the house, he slipped his air mask on. He stepped inside, looking for what he knew was there.  
A child .  
But what he didn't know, was who the child was...


	3. Mind over Sight

**_Authors note:SOOO SORRY that this took FOREVER to post but I was stuck with a concussion and ending up with post concussion syndrome, video requests, and many school tests to do._**

Roy entered the house fearfully. From the condition of the house, he knew it wasn't long before structural damage would determine the fate of the structure. With all the mold, fire damage, and sounds coming from the floor and walls, he knew it wasn't good.

He turned into where he found the first two victims. He called out to see if anyone would hear him. He looked everywhere. No one heard him, no one was there.

He turned into this little kitchen that was Covered in ash and mold. He called out again and looked around. No one was there.

He slowly made his way upstairs through the remainders of the old stairwell. When he made it to the top, it looked as damaged as the first floor.  
He turned down the hall and went into the bathroom. He looked anywhere possible. Cabinets, but No one was there.

next to the bathroom was a had red walls with dents in it, and a dirty, dusty, and ripped up carpet. There was no door. It looked like a room that a 11 year old boy would have.

He walked in carefully and calling out to see if anyone was there. All he heard was wheezing and coughing that seemed to be muffled. He frantically looked around.

looking straight ahead was a small window with bars on the outside. Too the left of the window, was a small bunch of clothes. 1 sweater, 1 pair sweatpants, 1 faded shirt, 1 pair of socks, a small red backpack, and 1 pair of wrecked converse sneakers.

The boy wasn't with the clothes, but he knew he was In the room. He looked left of the clothes only to find a heart breaking sight.

A small, skinny, black haired boy was curled up in the corner. He was all sweaty and dirty. He was only wearing one pair of ripped up jeans. He held a fireman's hat to his chest.

This broke Roy's heart especially because the boy didn't recognize Roy's presence. He slowly walked over towards the boy. He didn't flinch, move, or make a noise.

Roy heard crackling from the hallway and he knew there wasn't much time before this structure was going down. He grabbed the boy and rushed out towards Brice. He hoped that what he saw, wasn't what his mind told him.  
This child was abused..


	4. Something about the boy

**_Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews! :) So sorry that it's been FOREVER since I've updated this story. Summer's coming too an end and i'm making the best of it. I'm currently camping in New Hampshire, and I have a lot of time on my hands so here comes another chapter! :) _**

Running out the burnt house was Roy carrying a small , limp boy. He ran towards Brice with the speed of a motorcycle.

" Brice!"

Brice looks up to see that Roy called him and what he didn't want to see, was in his arms. A small, helpless boy.

Roy laid the small boy on the blanket that was on the ground. Grabbing the Oxygen mask, he noticed how the boy's hands were all red. He placed the mask over the boy's mouth and started checking his vitals.

Relaying the vitals to Brice, he choked on his words. He really thought he would cry because this child was laying in front of him with no parents and what seemed to be, a broken heart.

The child didn't even open his eyes.

The ambulance was already there and rampart confirmed transport. Roy prepared the child for transport. The stretcher was wheeled over to them and the child was gently placed on it.

Roy fluffed the pillow,and covered him in a blanket like he would for Jenny and Chris. All in attempts to comfort the child.

Loading the child into the ambulance, Roy noticed the child opening his eyes.

" Hi there."

Roy hoped he wasn't scaring him by saying hi. What Roy hoped was the total opposite of what happened. The child's eyes opened in a split second and darted around looking at the men whom he didn't know.

He looked as if he was going to make a run for it. Roy quickly reassured the child that he was a fireman and that he only wanted to help. It calmed him a little, but it was good enough .

After loading the child in the ambulance, Roy climbed in with him. Brice handed him the bio phone and the drug box.

Looking at Brice's face, Roy saw something he'd never seen before. Brice was showing emotion of worry and concern for another human.

Closing the door, Brice walked away with a humble stride. Watching in disbelief, was Roy in what he hoped was a nightmare or dream.

Was it the child? Was it something in the air? Why is this child so afraid and why is Brice so... full of emotion?

This child is really something..


End file.
